Hay Lin
Hay Lin is the fifth member of team W.I.T.C.H. She is the guardian of air and Wind and is a descendant of her grandmother who was one of the original guardians. Powers and Abilities Hay Lin has the power over air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound waves that travel through the air. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonograms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible. At some point, Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. When she becomes one with the air dragons in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: 'Air Powers:' *'Aerokinesis:' She has the power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create air-bubbles for traveling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Use her breath as a weapon. In simple terms she can manipulate any aspects of said element. **'Aerokinetic constructs:' Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals, and creatures. She can also use air shields. **'Steam Manipulation:' Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element). **'Telekinesis (simulated):' Use wind to move objects. **'Air Blasts:' Shoot air blasts at her opponents. *'Vacuum Manipulation: '''She can remove oxygen in area. As seen in w.i.t.c.h comics # 83. *'Superhuman Hearing'. *'Invisibility:' She can make herself and others completely invisible. *'Precognition:' She can use empathic precognition (also seen as Premonitions). *'Superhuman Agility:' She posses greatly strengthened and amplified agility. *'Flight:' She has the ability to fly without transforming. *'Atmokinesis:' Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will. *'Psychometry:' Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. *Soundproof Rooms. *'Shapeshifting Powers'. *Act as an empath. *Transmute objects. *Use her breath as wind. *Give others and herself the ability to fly. *'Aeromancy:' She can see vivid vision or scene through air. 'Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include:''' *Flight (both in the TV show and comics). *Make herself and others completely invisible. *Glamouring. *Teleportation. *Recall other people's memories. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Successors Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful